


Camping Trip

by ourgirlfriday



Series: The Creatively Named Series [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward bonding, Camping, Family, M/M, Step-father Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik takes his boyfriend's son, David, camping.  David is not thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Roz and Kageillusionz for helping out and betaing!

“I suppose you know why I’ve brought you here,” Lehnsherr said. David thought his voice seemed shaky, or shaky for Lehnsherr, but it could just be the blood throbbing in his own ears.

“Of course,” David answered. He tried to keep his own voice calm, but it was difficult to do. He was in the middle of the woods, at night, miles from their car, with no wifi, sitting across the campfire from his father’s psychotic boyfriend who totally ate kittens. The only reason David hadn’t caught Erik – no, Lehnsherr – in the act was because the man was too damn crafty. No sign of it in Lehnsherr’s classroom or apartment, although truth be told, David had only been able to do a brief search. Lehnsherr preferred to spend time at the Xavier-Haller home, which was on the one hand awful, as David couldn’t escape his homeroom teacher anywhere, but also good since the few times he and his father _had_ stopped at Lehnsherr’s, his dad had a bad time trying to maneuver his chair in the cramped quarters. 

The elder Xavier-Haller might be susceptible to terrifying shark smiles and what had to be uncomfortably aggressive cuddling, but that just meant it fell to David to keep them both safe and unmurdered. 

He’d first meant to keep his father’s virtue intact, but that hussy Lehnsherr had made short work of that. Which, to be honest, he never wanted to know. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to drink, so that he could hopefully drown that memory in cheap scotch. 

But that was in the past. Lehnsherr had invited him on this excursion, and although David had tried to say no -- had hinted to his father in no uncertain terms that hello, they’d watched the _Friday the 13th_ series together every year for ages, _going to the woods with a psychopath would only lead to his very untimely, very painful demise_ \-- eventually Charles’s Sad Hurt Dad Puppy Eyes TM had carried the day. It had absolutely nothing to do with the faraway pinched look Lehnsherr got when David refused. Nothing. 

Why would it? It was clear – Lehnsherr had invited David to the woods to kill him and probably make his corpse into a stew that he would serve to “darling Charles” upon his return. Thinking of his father was the only thing that made this bearable. He’d be sorry after David disappeared in the forest forever. The only thing tarnishing the thought was the fact that his dad would probably turn to Lehnsherr for support, and then they’d start kissing again, which was awful and disgusting. 

“Good. Good,” Lehnsherr said after a tense stretch. “That makes this easier then.”

“Uh-huh,” David said. He stared at Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr stared at him. David started to wish that Lehnsherr’d get on to the murdering part of the evening, just to break the silence. 

“So, what do you say,” Lehnsherr said, awkwardly. The man was definitely nervous.

“What’s there to say,” David spat with as much vitriol as a fifteen-year-old could (which was, obviously, quite a lot.) Lehnsherr looked taken aback.

“I was thinking an answer would be a good start. I hope I haven’t been so bad a teacher as to leave my students unable to do that much,” Lehnsherr groused. 

“Why are you even asking me?” David groused back. Two can play at the grousing game, after all. And no one outgrouses David Xavier-Haller. 

“It seemed like a good idea,” Lehnsherr said to the fire pit between them. “I know it’d be important to your dad, and, well. We’re a family now, and families should make decisions together.”

“What?”

“Decisions. Family. Marriage is a big step.”

“Are you asking me for my dad’s hand in marriage?” David asked, poleaxed. Lehnsherr blushed fiercely, evident even in the dark. 

“This was a stupid idea,” Lehnsherr muttered to himself as he made to stand, probably to stalk back to his tent. 

“You wanna marry my dad?”

“Yes. Very much. Why did you think I brought you out here—did you think I was going to murder you? Jesus, David. For the last time, I’m not going to murder you. And I don’t eat kittens.”

“It was a fair assumption,” David snapped. “And any way, why did you bring me out into the middle of nowhere to ask?” 

“It’s hardly the middle of nowhere, we’re fifteen miles from home. The car is thirty feet away. How are you so melodramatic?”

“You have met my dad, right?”

“Yeah,” Lehnsherr -- Erik, David supposed -- answered with a dopey grin on his face. David groaned inside. Erik was happy, and his dad was happy – happier than he’d been in ages, since before his mom moved back to Israel. There was really only one answer.

“Ok, fine.”

“Fine?”

“Marry my dad. If you have to. Just, don’t be gross about it. No groping my dad in public.”

“I make no promises,” Erik answered, looking delighted. David feared for a moment that he’d be forced into a hug, but thankfully the moment passed. 

***

Unfortunately, there was no getting out of hugs at the wedding, not when the newly monikered Charles Haller Xavier Lehnsherr insisted on pictures with his two favorite men and forced them all into a family group hug. When they got the picture back, framed, David groaned at the identical looks of terror and discomfort he and Erik shared from either side of his dad’s beaming face. 

And he was still convinced that Erik ate kittens.


End file.
